Mythical Mew Mew
Mythical Mew Mew (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ Mishikkaru Myū Myū) is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction series created by RoyalHistoria. The opening theme is "Mamoritai Kara" by Yuu Shimamura, Fumiko Orikasa, Rina Satou, Hisako Kanemoto, Hiromi Konno, and Asami Seto, the Japanese voice actresses of the main characters. The ending theme is "Hello Brand-New Love ~ Koi wa Sugu Soko" By Rika Komatsu The sequel is Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. It's been 10 years since the five superheroines known as Tokyo Mew Mew appeared in Tokyo, 10 years since they saved the world from Deep Blue, and 9 years since they, alongside their newest recruit, defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders. Now the Earth is at risk once again, but Tokyo's saviours are nowhere to be seen. Unbeknown to the public, Tokyo Mew Mew has disbanded due to a combination of reasons, with the death of the project's leader and the gradual weakening of the Mews' powers being the main causes. New heroes are needed and Yasuko Ginza, who had previously worked as an assistant to a geneticist on the original Mew Project, gets to work salvaging every bit of data and research she can to recreate and improve on the old project. She then locates six girls whose DNA is compatible with the samples she has access to. These girls are infused with the DNA, with some requiring multiple samples for stability, and Yasuko has to hope that her years of hard work haven't gone to waste. Ame Momose / Mew Candy (桃瀬あめ Momose Ame / ミュウキャンディー Myū Kyandī) Voiced By: Yuu Shimamura (JP), Cassandra Morris (EN) Ame is the main protagonist and leader of the team. She's a cheerful and social girl with an arrogant attitude. She adores beauty, and has a strong interest in fashion, wanting to be a fashion designer in the future. Ame hates the idea of being abandoned or alone, and as a result, surrounds herself with people. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with the DNA of an Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani / Mew Grape (藍谷きょほ Aitani Kyoho / ミュウグレープ Myū Gurēpu) Voiced By: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), Megan Hollingshead (EN) Kyoho is the second Mew Mew to appear. Unlike Ame, Kyoho is a quiet girl, who strongly dislikes people and socialising. Kyoho is also known for being incredibly intimidating, partially due to her height and mostly due to her eerily calm attitude and monotone voice. Kyoho has an interest in mythology and history, and has a vast knowledge of both. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with the DNA of the Roughy Umbrella Octopus. Suguri Akamura / Mew Currant (赤村すぐり Akamura Suguri / ミュウカラント Myū Karanto) Voiced By: Rina Satou (JP), Suzy Myers (EN) Suguri is the third Mew Mew to join the team. She's a rambunctious girl with almost no brain-to-mouth filter, this, with her impulsive tendencies gets her into a lot of fights, not that she's complaining, Suguri never turns down a fight. Suguri loves video games and can often be found at an arcade challenging people to play against her. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with the DNA of the Honduran Spiny-Tailed Iguana. Nashi Midoriyama / Mew Pear (緑山なし Midoriyama Nashi / ミュウペア Myū Pea) Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto (JP), Amy Birnbaum (EN) Nashi is the fourth member of the team. Nashi is a shy girl who struggles to stand up for herself, meaning that many people treat her like a doormat. Due to her quiet personality, people will forget she's even in the room, and it's not rare for people to completely forget who she is. Due to her severe timidness, it takes very little to scare Nashi. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with the DNA of the Volcano Rabbit and key deer. Mikan Kohakusaki / Mew Tangerine (琥珀崎みかん Kohakusaki Mikan / ミュウタンジェリーン Myū Tanjerīn) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno (JP), Amy Palant (EN) Mikan is the fifth and youngest girl. Due to her young age, she's rather clueless about the world and how dangerous it can be, as a result she doesn't take the Chimera Anima and aliens as seriously as she should. It's rare for her to not have a large grin on her face. Mikan is also the type to make everything as fun as possible. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with the DNA of the Red-Headed Flameback. Ichijiku Aitani / Mew Fig (藍谷いちじく Aitani Ichijiku / ミュウフィグ'' Myū Figu)'' Voiced By: Asami Seto (JP), Jessica Calvello (EN) Ichijiku is the sixth and oldest of the Mew Mews. Despite her age, Ichijiku acts much like a child, crying easily and giving up on things quickly. Ichijiku is confused easily, and is the type of person who falls for mind games and traps. She’s a big fan of manga/comics, especially shoujo and magical girls, and has an extensive collection. She transforms into Mew Fig and is infused with the DNA of the Short-Nosed Sea Snake. Flan (フラン Furan) Voiced By: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Lisa Ortiz (EN) Flan is the leader of the Alien Trio. A sadistic girl who takes great pleasure in winding people up and watching them freak out and lose control. Flan isn't above using someone's deepest, darkest secrets against them. She likes to treat anyone she fights as her own personal toys, no matter how dangerous or powerful they are. Flan also tends to hold her position of authority over others. Castella (カステラ Kasutera) Voiced By: Satomi Akesaka (JP), Veronica Taylor (EN) The oldest of the Alien Trio and Flan's second in command. Castella has an incredibly strong abhorrence towards humans, who she sees as worthless and disgusting creatures that don't deserve their planet, or even deserve to live. She doesn't care about many people, and would rather look out for herself than bother with anyone else, including her own teammates. Bun (バン Ban) Voiced By: Aya Suzaki (JP), Rachael Lillis (EN) The youngest of the Alien Trio, Bun does reconnaissance for the team, keeping track of her opponents and learning all the information she possibly can. Unfortunately, Bun is notoriously lazy and apathetic, meaning that it's difficult for anyone to even get her to do reconnaissance in the first place. One of the only things Bun truly cares about is sleeping. Yasuko Ginza (銀座坦子 Ginza Yasuko) Voiced By: Aya Hisakawa (JP), Carol Jacobanis (EN) The creator of the Mythical Mew project. An intelligent woman who graduated university at 17. Yasuko is a humourless woman who dislikes people who refuse to get straight to the point. She's not very social and prefers to keep a professional distance from the Mew Mews in an effort to avoid getting overly attached to them. One way she does this is by viewing them as experiments or lab rats, making them seem less like humans and more like projects. Satomi Asakusa (浅草さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo (JP), Eileen Stevens (EN) The class representative and Ame Momose's love interest. Satomi is a kind and motherly girl who tries to act as a role model for younger students. She's able to come with solutions quickly, making her incredibly useful for solving the problems her classmates have, though she also helps out other classes if needed. Unfortunately, Satomi's need to help others often leads to her neglecting her own health and problems to assist others with their issues. Airi Kurosawa (黒澤あいり Kurosawa Airi) Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu (JP), Suzanne Goldish (EN) Ame's closest friend and classmate. Airi is a confident, strong-willed girl who refuses to let others push her around. Because of her short hair, athleticism, and general attitude she has been labelled a tomboy. Not many people know, but she adores classical music, especially violin music. Miki Sato (佐藤みき Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) Ame's close friend and classmate. Miki is a quiet girl who prefers using logic and facts to solve her problems. Unlike her friends, Miki is very withdrawn and doesn't like getting too much attention at one time. She has a longstanding interest in nature, especially marine biology. Yuzu Kohakusaki (琥珀崎ゆず Kohakusaki Yuzu) Voiced By: Risa Taneda (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Mikan's older sister and Ichijiku's classmate. She'll act sweet when she needs to, but in reality is as bitter as her namesake. Kou-Kou Banli (板栗蔻蔻 Bǎnlì Kòu-Kòu / Kuri Kōkō) Voiced By: Aya Hirano (JP), Tara Sands (EN) Another of Ichijiku's classmates. Kou-Kou is prone to mischief and can often be found setting up various pranks and tricks for others to fall into. Satoru Asakusa (浅草悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Daiki Yamashita (JP), Sam Riegel (EN) Satomi's twin brother and the more laid-back of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakano (中野千明 Nakano Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara (JP) Rachael Lillis (EN) Chiaki is an employee of the Momose family and the one who primarily raised Ame. She is a motherly and polite woman who knows when to be stern. Daizo Midoriyama (緑山大造 Midoriyama Daizo) Voiced By: Yuka Terasaki (JP), Kayzie Rogers (EN) Nashi's younger brother. Similarly to his big sister, Daizo is an unconfident and timid boy who prefers to follow the rules. Unfortunately, he is often an unwilling participant in his twin sister's schemes. Aiko Midoriyama (緑山あいこ Midoriyama Aiko) Voiced By: Satomi Koorogi (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Nashi's younger sister. Unlike her siblings, Aiko is a loud, mischievous girl who rarely does what she's told. The only person that can keep her under control is Nashi. Rieko Asakusa (浅草りえこ Asakusa Rieko) Voiced By: Chiemi Chiba (JP), Rebecca Honig (EN) Satomi and Satoru's younger sister. Rieko is a shy girl who tends to rely heavily on her older siblings. Kazuma Ryuujin (龍神一馬 Ryuujin Kazuma) Voiced By: Hiro Shimono (JP), Matthew Charles (EN) Suguri's close friend and frequent partner-in-crime. Contrary to his rough and intimidating appearance, Kazuma tends to be very shy around others. Ichigo Aoyama (青山いちご Aoyama Ichigo) Voiced By: Saki Nakajima (JP), Amanda Brown (EN) The former leader of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 25 years old. Ichigo was once Mew Strawberry and is infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat. Minto Aizawa (藍沢みんと Aizawa Minto) Voiced By: Yumi Kakazu (JP), Andi Whaley (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 25 years old. Minto was once Mew Mint and is infused with the Ultramarine Lorikeet. Retasu Midorikawa (緑川れたす Midorikawa Retasu) Voiced By: Kumi Sakuma (JP), Bella Hudson (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 26 years old. Retasu was once Mew Lettuce and is infused with the Finless Porpoise. Bu-Ling Huang (黄歩鈴 Huáng Bù-Líng / Fon Purin) Voiced By: Hisayo Mochizuki (JP), Kether Donahue (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Bu-Ling was once Mew Pudding and is infused with the Golden Lion Tamarin. Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro) Voiced By: Junko Noda (JP), Mollie Weaver (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 26 years old. Zakuro was once Mew Pomegranate and is infused with the Grey Wolf. Ringo Akai (赤井りんご Akai Ringo) Voiced By: Taeko Kawata (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 21 years old. Ringo was once Mew Apple and is infused with the Humboldt Penguin. Berry Shirayuki (白雪ベリー Shirayuki Berii) Voiced By: Yui Horie (JP), Eileen Stevens (EN) The former second-in-command of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Berry was once Mew Berry and is infused with the Amami Rabbit and Andean Mountain Cat. List of Mythical Mew Mew Episodes Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Étoile is owned by Yasuko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Kohakusaki, and Ichijiku Aitani all work there. Himawari Academy is a prestigious private school primarily attended by rich or very talented students. Ame Momose, Satomi Asakusa, Airi Kurosawa, Miki Sato and Satoru Asakusa attend this school. Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kyoho Aitani and Nashi Midoriyama attend this school. Akebono Daisan Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Suguri Akamura attends this school. Nakanishi Elementary School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mikan Kohakusaki and Rieko Asakusa attend this school. Shinjuku Hayashi Girl's High School is a girl's only school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Kohakusaki, and Kou-Kou Banli attend this school. The home planet of Flan, Castella, and Bun. It used to be desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms. * Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto'') ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Candy, Metamorphose!"). It can also be used to detect Chimera Anima and communicate with Yasuko and each other. * Candy Fleuret (キャンディーフルーレ'' Kyandī Furūre'') ** Mew Candy's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Candy Charm!" (リボンキャンディーチャーム! Ribon Kyandī Chāmu!) * Grape Trident (グレープトライデント'' Gurēpu Toraidento'') ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Grape Splash!" (リボングレープスプラッシュ! Ribon Gurēpu Supurasshu!) * Currant Axe (カラントアックス'' Karanto Akkusu'') ** Mew Currant's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Currant Burst!" (リボンカラントバースト!, Ribon Karanto Bāsuto!) * Pear Hammer (ペア ''ハマー ''Pea Hamā) ** Mew Pear's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Pear Crash!" (リボンペア クラッシュ!, Ribon Pea Kurasshu!) * Tangerine Arrow (タンジェリーン アロー Tanjerīn Arō) ** Mew Tangerine's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Tangerine Gale!" (リボンタンジェリーンゲイル!, Ribon Tanjerīn Geiru!) * Fig Ribbon (フィグ リボン Figu Ribon) ** Mew Fig's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Fig Shine!" (リボンフィグシャイン!, Ribon Figu Shain!) * Mu Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū Akuā Roddo) ** A weapon that spreads Mu Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" (リボンアクァードロプス!, Ribon Akuā Doropusu!) * Mu Aqua (ミュウアクァー Myū Akuā) ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. It can allow allow Mews to access a more powerful transformation. * The series began development on June 5th, 2017. * Chapter 1 is currently in progress. * Mamoritai Kara was originally performed at the Tokyo Mew Mew Live Character Show in 2001. * Hello Brand-New Love ~ Koi wa Sugu Soko was released as an extra song included in the My Sweet Heart single CD. Category:Nominated Series Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things